Free Thy Sins
by Beckon
Summary: How far can ten little words take you? A Hundred Themes couple-challenge.
1. StarrkHarribel

**A/N: Decided to set myself up with another challenge. 120 themes, 12 couples, 10 themes each. Not sure how it's going to handle out but seems like it's with a pretty good start. If you're curious about which couples I'm going to choose I have them listed on my profile. One of the couples got deleted and then replaced with another who isn't listed, so that one might be a bit of a surprise. Either way, it's just a new technique and style I wanted to try out. **

**Blink**

It was difficult for one to take his eyes off her when she walked by. She was anything and everything a man could see in a woman and in such a place like this… she seemed to possess the only sense of peace.

All it took was for one second of eye contact and he felt as though he had sold himself to her.

**Wedding**

It was silly to think that this kind of 'romance' could really go anywhere and yet… she found herself oddly attracted to the idea of being only one with him. Not just in an odd kind of physical sense but something that went beyond just mental and emotional capability. There was something more she wanted out of this but it seemed so far out of reach. Still though, she didn't allow it to burden her; she was easily content with listening to him breathing as he laid out next to her. All of this… it just seemed like one big…

**Fantasy**

That was it. It was just some kind of fantasy between them. Who were they kidding? In this kind of environment and with the depth of their given situation… they were made to be killed; like lambs brought to the slaughter. And yet, he promised that he would never let anything or anyone hurt her. Should it lead to his own death, he would rather die knowing he did something than allow for someone else to lay a finger on her.

Maybe it was a fantasy or maybe this was real.

**Lock and Key**

"Here, I want you to have this."

He chuckled lightly as he took the brass key she pushed into his hand; his arms already pulling her into his chest as he whispered. "Lady Harribel… I already have a key to your bedroom."

She seemed to follow his humoristic approach and tucked her arms beneath his own. "And how do you know that key will lead into my bedroom, Starrk? Maybe it leads… to a better place."

**Heart**

"Do you think it matters?"

She rolled over from where she had previously been stretched out among the sheets; resting her head on the curve of her bicep as she looked towards the half-dozing man. His bronze skin still showed signs of sweat as their activities had yet to leave him and instead it seemed to flush beneath his flesh- still flowing freely through his body.

"No."

**Poison**

Just looking at her seemed to send a hot flash through his body and blurred the clear thoughts in his mind; it was like looking into the eyes of a predator, but instead of one that wished to do harm… she only wanted to seduce him. It was much easier if he avoided eye contact with her during those rare yet special meetings. The last time he allowed himself to catch her eyes… he had to leave the meeting early.

She was like venom that brought his defense to the point of weakness; down to the level that left him completely vulnerable to her will.

Not that he was going to complain about it.

**Fire**

He lit a fire inside of her whenever he spoke; she enjoyed hearing the huskiness in his voice and the tone of exhaustion that never left him. It made him seem as though he was vulnerable to her at any time, any day. It gave her the sense of control and power she was almost willing to extract over the Primera Espada.

He seemed to enjoy trying to battle that fire, almost as much as he enjoyed losing to it.

**Fate**

"Do you believe in a pre-determined existence?"

For a man who spent most of his day sleeping, he enjoyed asking her the strangest questions.

"Like a destiny kind of thing?"

He nodded to her question and watched as those priceless eyes of hers looked up to the darkened skies above them.

"Maybe it was fate or luck that made me fall in love with you. And if that wasn't a part of our pre-determined existences, then we can change it or we can end it with this."

**Stitch**

He had never felt so much anger before; he had never imagined himself lashing out in the way that he did but… he supposed it was never too late to learn new tricks.

While she was never one for conflict or out-lashed combat, she wasn't going to argue what he had done for her. In fact, she was almost flattered by his quick defense; she could easily defend herself but… sometimes she wondered what it would be like to be defended instead.

He seemed satisfied by it; she was intrigued and attracted to the new found aggression.

She was certain Grimmjow was not going to make that same mistake again.

**Garden**

This was the desert that lacked both sun and heat… and yet, somewhere in the far reaches of the canyon, there was the rare sighting of a small bushel of flowers. It wasn't technically a garden but she enjoyed watching the flowers bloom in the bleak environment; spreading their white petals out in some sense of serenity in this Godforsaken place.

When the call of war shortened her free time and left her constantly bound to the indoors of Los Noches, he brought that small garden to her. And in the room she kept them, they helped introduce those pitiful flowers to their first wave of heat.


	2. NnoitraNell

**A/N: Not going to lie, at first I kind of laughed and joked with this couple and then I got serious and couldn't go back. They're incredibly difficult for me to type but I've been trying to widen out my couple horizon and gave them a spin. Their line up of themes didn't really work well with me but I tried to make due as best I could. **

**Sadness**

She had once convinced herself that she only felt pity for him. Who focused their entire life around fighting and winning? It was a ridiculous way to live and yet… that's what he did. Or at least that's how she had interpreted it. He was Despair; it seemed only forced that there would be something to pity.

And yet, she could no longer tell herself that's what she felt for him anymore.

**Confusion**

He couldn't figure out what was wrong with her. She had once hated him with the full passion of her insides and of about a thousand burning suns… and yet… now she was different. There was a sense of understanding and patience that radiated from her presence; she no longer engaged him in arguments and instead opted for the more peaceful way out- as she had done before but these arguments had still existed, and now they were in danger of becoming extinct.

There was still the thought that… maybe the problem wasn't with her anymore. Maybe there was something wrong with him instead.

**Freedom**

There was a greater sense of relief when the mixed emotions and conflicting confusions were broken down. She let go of the questions and he released the tension; allowing for the answer to both their problems seemingly manifest before them. It was difficult to accept and she outright denied it, he followed the same reaction and yet still… she loved the freedom in it. The addiction that came from being free from that chains of her denial.

**Mask**

It would be a cold day in hell before he would ever let anyone know about what happened between them. In the eye of the public and the few Espadas he had bothered to get to know, they were sworn enemies; their hatred went further back before their own creation. They were made to hate and strike one another.

And yet, he almost wanted to hate himself behind closed doors. There was this infatuation to become lost in her body and tangle his fingers in her green hair; to break apart the mask they had both shielded themselves with and give in to the tainted sense of 'emotions' that tied them together.

**Sword**

There was a time where she was cradled and embraced by his sword more than his arms. It would be meaningless to admit that she missed the feel of that cold, curved metal against her skin and the way the thin edges sliced open her body.

In these new times, that stainless metal still touched her but instead of her flesh, it ripped her clothing instead.

**Web**

"Do you always have to get so defensive?" Nell snorted as she watched the muscles in his long back tighten and flex beneath his skin-tight suit; a small smirk curved her lips to greet him when he turned back to her. Fingers carefully twirled in a lock of hair as she noticed the sense of agitation that trembled on the corner of his lips. "Do you really think I'd fall for an orange-haired Shinigami? Or a certain blue-haired Arrancar?"

"If you did, I would kill you both and toss your bodies to the hollows; that is, if I left anything of your body to throw."

**Cursed**

It was their past that drove them away from one another; and yet, the present time showed the progression each of them had made and pushed them to find it oddly attractive.

It was a curse made to bring them down.

But they would enjoy it while it lasted.

**Zodiac**

Deprived from a Greek word to mean 'circle of animals.'

They had a list of animals but she thought they were doing pretty well with just the two of them. They were equally aggressive on the battlefield; he was less forgiving than she was. And sometimes, they were almost just as aggressive outside of battle as well. They shared the trait of relentlessness; never allowing for someone else to get the last hit or word. It was like they were tangled and destined to be intertwined for the rest of days that time would allow them.

Sometimes it did feel as though someone else was out there, guiding them along.

And sometimes, she thought it was just the physical seduction that they put one another through; the same traits they showed on the battlefield… didn't always stay there.

**Bones**

It would be a lie to say that their encounters were more peaceful now; he had to admit they were more aggressive, or at least every now and then the heat turned back up. Occasionally it was just bruises, sometimes scars and on special occasions, there were broken ribs and wrists that ached with the pleasure that they both got from the violent outbursts.

**Phoenix**

And yet, it didn't matter, no matter how many times they revived that pure seduction of hate between them, the opposing feeling was always there to counteract it. With every hit, there were a thousand embraces that locked them back together; with every insult and slur, there were one or two words that meant nothing more than to flutter in one's chest.

Whenever they died, they were reborn again.


	3. GrimmjowMenoly

**A/N: I wish I could understand this couple but I love them regardless. **

**Joy**

It was a simple fling between them and yet… there was a lingering sensation that followed him even after that night. It was a different kind of feeling, one he had never really thought on till now; sure, he had slept with plenty of women before, none of them meant anything to him other than a few hours of hot, unforgiving lust. And yet… it was like she was subconsciously changing that; like she was putting the images of that night into his head and twisting them.

There was something more that asked for another label. Something that needed a different name and title aside from being 'unforgiving.' It was still just that but… it followed him. There was a feeling that it made him… happy.

**Time**

She was free most of her days and spent them willingly wasting that free time. After all, there was very little to do aside from pulling a prank on the occasional fellow Arrancar or sleeping with them, either or. And yet… now and days, she found herself spending her time with him. He was the Sexta Espada and muttered that there was little else to do around Los Noches; she had a feeling he rather enjoyed their time spent.

Because even when bored, he wouldn't keep coming back to her like he did.

**Warmth**

She had this odd sense of heat he was addicted to. Yeah, it brought him to ravage her body almost every night but… sometimes it wasn't just that heat that he was looking for. It was embarrassing to admit but he enjoyed holding her when she slept; he tried to convince himself that she wouldn't let him do it any other time if she was conscious. And if she was sleeping then… he was the only one present to witness the act. There was just this obsession with watching her smaller body curled into his own; those pale lips occasionally were still turned up in a faint sense of happiness.

And every now and then, late at night, he would smile back at her.

**Insomnia**

It was hard to deny that every other night, just the thought of sleep either evaded her or sickened her mind. Like a disease, her body repelled the motion and left her walking the long corridors by herself at the darkest hour. She tried to deny that it was instinct and merely a coincidence that she ended up in front of his bedroom door on those few nights. In denial, she would turn away and continue on her journey, only to return to it hours later.

He liked to think that she didn't know of his secret love of holding her at night.

And she'd like to think that he didn't know how much she loved sneaking into his bed on those nights and curling up against his back.

**Chains**

"Why do you always have to be so difficult?" Menoly sighed as she reached for her uniform top from where it had been tossed before.

He watched as she rolled herself off his bed and slowly began to collect her clothing from around the room; despite her question and soft sigh, there was that apparent grin on her face. She was satisfied, so what did he care for with her question. Stretching, he knitted his hands behind his head and watched as she fitted herself into her pants next. "I thought you liked it when I fought back against you."

Her nose wrinkled together as she straightened up and looked over to his relaxed form. His bare chest was purposely visible while the thick bed cover hid everything below the waist for him; his hands were tucked behind him and that ever arrogant smile was present once more. "And to think… people actually insist that we act as though we're tied together; you'd have to tie me with a chain."

"Hmmm good thinking, that might do a better job than these handcuffs."

**Crisis**

"So what? You love him or something?"

She snorted lightly at the question and resumed the task of tidying up her bedroom. "Really Loly? Why does it even matter? We share one thing in common and that's the fact that we like to fuck each other. That's it."

The black-haired woman leaned in against the doorframe and crossed her slender arms beneath her breasts. "It's yes then, isn't it?"

"No… it's just…- ugh leave me alone."

**Discovery**

It was true. Fuck, fuck, fuck, he wasn't prepared for this.

Yeah there were feelings but they were more in tuned to her body and little else. Okay, so maybe that little scrunch in her nose when she was mad; and that devilish smirk when she knew she was right but he refused to give her the satisfaction of it.

She tried to deny the sudden outburst of 'feelings' whenever she caught even just the tiniest glance of him. It was an odd feeling that turned her stomach inside out and flooded her body with an unnerving sense of heat. Is this what love was like?

**After a Battle**

It was common to have some kind of violent outburst occur every few weeks. Everyone always seemed to have this kind of build up anger and it would take a few days before it got out of hand and boiled over; people fought, people got hurt and he never gave a shit about it. That is… until he witnessed her fight. That chaotic, unstable energy that radiated off of her turned the battle into an unbalanced sense of offense; she couldn't always control when her energy was going to go off but she made use of it the best she could.

"Menoly."

She glanced back at him; wiping the mark of blood from her cheek. "What do you want Grimmjow?"

"You uh… you fought pretty good out there."

"Yeah, thanks."

"It was pretty hot."

**Chores**

Sometimes it felt like he was spending more time trying to clean up his image around her than he was paying attention to what Aizen was saying; fuck it, she was hotter and way more interesting.

**Gamble**

It seemed like she was always playing a risk when she was out with him; it wasn't like either of them cared much for who saw them but… there was something fun and exhilarating in keeping the whole thing a secret. Of course, a few people here or there knew but if they knew what was good for them, they wouldn't go around mouthing off about it.

As much as she enjoyed beating someone for a loose tongue… well she thought it was a better waste of time to be seen with him again and again; he was attractive and he pleased her in more ways that could be counted.


	4. AaronieroLoly

**A/N: Another couple I enjoy, although to be honest, their themes came out a little weak.**

**Realistic**

"Aaron…"

Hmmm… that sultry tone in her voice could make the sun melt. Pushing aside the bathroom door, he braced his arms against the doorframe and took note of her sheet-tangled body across his bed. "You could kill a man with all of your physical demands."

"Don't be so human."

**Moonlight**

He hated the sun for the sheer fact that it hindered his power; he would occasionally step out for a stroll with her but it was always marked by a sarcastic remark.

She loved him in the dark and the light but her favorite was always at the peak of the midnight hour; the only source of light streamed down from the moon. The faint sense of light blurred their flesh together and merged the lines of separation between their bodies.

**Holiday**

She counted every day she didn't have to be at Aizen's side as a little holiday to herself. It just meant more time for her and more time with her favorite playmate.

"I'm beginning to think I should start naming your legs after holidays."

"Shut up and get undressed."

**Morning**

One hand ran tiredly down his face as a brief yawn parted his lips. The heat of the morning was beginning to evade the fortress he had made of his bedroom; there was a long day ahead of him… but that only really happened if he pulled himself out of bed. Slowly, he glanced over at the slender form tucked in next to him.

She was the best part of waking up.

**Fruit**

"What's been up with you and Aaroniero lately?"

One eye glanced up from the small bowl of grapes she had resting on her stomach; one of their members already balanced between her fingertips and lips. "You know how rare it is to find any kind of living vegetation in this godforsaken place?"

"Who doesn't?" Menoly replied; fingernails peeling away the skin of an apple in hand.

"It's kind of like that."

**Midnight**

This was the time of day he reigned in most. The pure darkness seemed to blend in with his body and strengthen his power. He enjoyed the new found and fully charged dominance; she just liked the burst of energy that came with it.

**Wild**

"Shit girl… how does that tiny body of yours not break?"

She grinned and looked down at his sweat-laced body beneath her. "You'd be surprised at the answer but it's more fun to keep testing it out."

**Hug**

They rarely showed the most appropriate displays of affection outside of the bedroom but on very few occasions, with very few witnesses, they tried the more appropriate approach. She was much, much shorter than him and the height difference put them in odd positions.

His favorite was when had to reach down and pull her into his arms; holding her above the ground at his height.

**Transformation**

She had seldom seen him lose his temper before but now seemed like the more suitable time to melt away his easy approach to conflict. She never really gave much thought to the depth of this relationship but… he sure as hell was not going to allow someone else to move in on her.

She liked that sharp look in his eyes and the spit fire on his tongue; it was new and intriguing- she wanted to see how far he would go for her.

**Fear**

"I'm not going to lie… I think I may be falling in love with you."


	5. TeslaMilaRose

**A/N: I don't write a lot about the Fraccion members or the couples I prefer, with the exception of this one. Not entirely sure how I stumbled on it or was suddenly like "I approve of this" but I don't regret a bit of it. I always thought they had this kind of bittersweet romance.**

**Under Water**

"Do you always have to do this?"

She smirked at his discontent with the current situation; he never really seemed to enjoy it when she ambushed him in the shower and pinned him against the ceramic wall. Then again, he never really seemed to appreciate any of her surprises but at this point, she gave very little notice to it. After all, she was hunter; he was the prey. He had very little say in the matter.

"Don't be such a stick." she remarked as she tucked her fingertips underneath her white top and slowly peeled it off of her cinnamon skin; feeling the lukewarm water droplets splash themselves across her half naked form. "You know you love it when I drag you under the water like this…"

**Future**

He enjoyed the weight of her body against his own; the way they both sunk back into the support of the white leather couch beneath them. Her head tucked into the dip of his shoulder as her fingertips lazily traced up and down his chest; legs partly draped and intertwined with his own as the lazy afternoon hours seemed to slowly roll on past them.

If this is what he had to look forward to every day… then those days were worth it.

**Mascot**

"You know what Apache told me the other day?"

He looked over his shoulder to where she was leaning against the back of his chair; her arms suddenly draped over his shoulders to pin him lightly back towards her. "Do I even want to bare the question of what Apache said?"

"Yes well, Apache has her good and bad moments… mostly bad but she tries… She told me we were symbols of a dying love. I didn't know how to respond to that… because part of me sees it as being true… so I hit her instead to make up for my silence."

**Wings**

It was amazing how far he could take her with just one little glance; one little kiss; one little moment of physical contact. He made her feel weightless and at ease, like the world around them wasn't crumbling and tearing itself apart.

**Woman**

There was no doubt in her rather voluptuous body, chocolate skin, striking green eyes and long, unforgiving locks of hair, she was the closest form to the perfect body known to man. Maybe the others had their own opinions and ridiculed his depiction of her… but they couldn't change that assessment. There wasn't an inch of her that wasn't dying to be touched by him; he was dying just as much to run fingertips along her flawless landscape of flesh.

She was perfect.

**During a Battle**

She had witnessed plenty of conflicts between him and his reigning Espada but this time… it was different. This time she was in love with him, she wasn't just a bystander who tried to pretend it wasn't happening. It was stupid… Lady Harribel was furious with her action but she wasn't going to sit aside and let it happen.

He hated her interference but she could only tell him that she took the wounds with great pride; it was going to be a cold day in hell before she let someone else hunt down something that belonged to her.

**Vortex**

Sometimes it felt like the time they were able to spend together was going by far too quickly; like some force out there was purposely sucking it away from them and leaving them with the itch of only wanting more.

**Progress**

Despite how bleak things had looked before… they were getting better surprisingly.

Apache and Sun-Sun finally decided to get off her back about it; even Nnoitra seemed to turn the other eye to it- although it was rumored that Nell may have had something to do with it. She didn't care who had gotten involved and made things like this… she was just grateful for it.

**Upside Down**

"Do you ever get the feeling that things have been changed to the point that they can't be reversed?" Mila-Rose questioned; looking down at the blonde-haired Arrancar who had been resting in her lap for the past half-hour now. She watched as his one eye looked back up to her and narrowed slightly in thought; it was as though he was looking for the perfect answer to her flawed question.

"I get the feeling that things have been turned around and put on opposite ends but… the changes that have lead to this moment… I wouldn't want them to be reversed."

**Unseen**

He loved to see that smile on her lips as she seemed to approve of his answer.

"Tesla, have I ever told you…"

"Plenty of times… but say it again." 


	6. GgioApache

**A/N: Another Fraccion couple I enjoy, not sure how I stumbled upon them but I'm not going to complain.**

**Flag**

She supposed that should've been the first warning sign. That single moment when she saw him seemingly strutting himself down the corridor- pretending like he didn't see her and pretending as though he wasn't clearly flaunting himself to impress her. She should've been able to catch it. Or at least catch herself.

Because she fell for it.

**Princess**

She always exhorted her strength and ill temper whenever someone pushed her buttons the wrong way; she had this way of announcing her annoyance with a short narrowed motion of her eyes and the slight shake of her horn. He found the motions addicting and tried not to seem the least bit thrilled by them- she sometimes took that as a sign of battle and that was the last thing he wanted from her.

Sometimes he questioned what he really wanted from her… some sort of… he didn't want to think too much into it. But sometimes, when he allowed for himself to expand on the thought of her, he surprised himself with the confusing collection of emotions that coursed through him. He wanted to… treat her in a different way than the others did; the other Arrancar males who tried to court her… he wanted to be better than them. He wanted to get what they couldn't.

He wanted her.

**Numbers**

"What did you say?" Apache questioned; crossing her arms over her chest as she narrowed her eyes at the opposing male across from her. She took note of how his arrogant, cocky attitude seemed to melt away for a moment and leave behind someone who looked less and less like a Saber-tooth.

He found it difficult to swallow for a moment as those mismatched eyes seemed to burn into the very emptiness of his chest. "I… Well it's not like I'm asking for your hand in marriage or anything." he quickly retorted; trying to recover his slightly damaged image. "I just asked about your number… that's all."

She snorted slightly but dropped her hands to rest against her hips instead. "You're an idiot, Ggio, but… you're a good looking idiot, I'll give you that. So, I'll cut you some slack this time." Her hands moved to grab a hold of her shirt hemline and lifted it up just enough to show off her trim stomach and curved ribcage; her number tattooed boldly beneath her ribs.

**Vulnerable**

This was the first time they had been able to sit together in one area with little to no death glares or threats of violence towards one another. In fact, the solitude between them was almost uncomfortable as he tried not to take in too much of the silence.

"You know, being out in those deserts taught me something." she started; arms tied around her knees as she tucked them into her chest. "Because of what sex I was, I was always in a constant state of vulnerability. If it hadn't been for Lady Harribel… I would've been an easy target for a stronger male. I carry that memory with me and for the longest time, I refused to let any kind of male get close to me. I was not going to be taken advantage of and I sure as hell was not going to let them get to me. But… for some reason… that feeling has been slipping away. I think you're to blame for it."

**Rain**

Somehow, someway, they were ordered to go out and explore more of this 'human world' that had been the topic of discussion lately. They both tried not to seem to thrilled on the fact but… it would be a lie to say that the new time alone might just provoke something that was hidden but still present.

Their first glimpse of the human world was showered in misery as a reigning storm nearly ended their expedition. The downfall of rain left them both stranded in an old construction building set in the center of town; the normal average day citizen was unable to see them so they could carry on their business without any more inferences.

He tried not to notice how the rain made her white uniform stick even tighter to her body; hinting at the tan flesh underneath the thinning fabric. She didn't even try to hide her own admiration for the way his uniform gave away his slender yet fitted body structure.

**Sharp**

She was quick to prove to him that she was not someone to be pushed around and that she was the last person to be messed with when the situation called for it. Her words were just as equally sharp as her horn and for a moment, he had to suppress the feeling of fear he felt from her violent hand motions that were given in his direction.

**Fading**

Those few short moments of warmth between them ended coldly and he could feel her distancing himself from her. He made one mistake and this was how she was making him pay for it; taking away the only thing he had ever considered caring for.

Herself.

**No Color**

She tried not to let the split get to her and insisted on keeping herself busy at all hours of the day. Because she knew the moment she let herself think about it… she was going to lose it. SunSun acted as though the change of behavior wasn't something to remark on; Mila-Rose tried not to get involved. In the end, both of them failed. For once… she was almost glad to have them around.

It felt foolish, and weak to cry like she did; both cursing and praising him for who he was and how he changed her. This was the kind of situation she had been trying to avoid and yet she had lead herself right into it. It was ridiculous and yet, she couldn't let him go.

**Censored**

He took a hold of her hands and forced her to listen to his apology; as much as she fought against him, she was more desperate just to be held by him again. But she couldn't. She was too strong to let herself take this great of a fall. And yet… she realized he had already taken that jump. He had fallen from the point of his mistake and drug himself here; he put aside his pride and held her.

It was cliché and stupid but… they made up in the faint moonlight that dressed her bed in nothing more than skin and sweat. She couldn't recall a moment where she clawed at someone as harshly as she did; digging her claws into the depths of his back. He seemed to tune into his inner animal and ravaged her shoulders and necks with his teeth; leaving his mark embedded in her flesh.

The next morning, Mila Rose and SunSun seemed pleased that they had made up but made the request that the next makeup session take place in his bedroom instead.

**East meets West**

Their tiny civil war dissipated and gave way to a line of peace treaties that continued to ravage any secluded room in the palace-like fortress. 


	7. LuppiSunSun

**A/N: I blame my sister for getting me addicted to them, or at least planting the idea of them into my head. **

**Snow**

He find himself insanely attracted to the paleness of her skin; her long, dark-green locks came in clean contrast against the pale flesh, or at least the little pieces that were revealed. Her neck-to-heel uniform barely gave him the satisfaction the other female Arrancars did when it came to being revealing and on top of that, she continued to cover half of her face. It irked him to realize that the one woman he actually found himself… drawn to, wanted nothing to do with him and wanted nothing out of the world outside of her own.

And yet, that perfect skin continued to draw him in.

**Tattoo**

There was no doubting it.

The replacement Espada had seemingly found himself a fondness for her and she despised it. All she wanted was to be left alone to her duties; she already had to deal with Mila-Rose and Apache. And yet, no matter how much she ignored him, brushed him aside and outright denied him… he continued to try and try again. That arrogant smirk just as bad as the man he was in motion to replace.

And yet, the fact that just the top curve of his new number was visible through one of the misplaced holes in his uniform intrigued her. She was hard to impress and yet she found herself curious to see how the number six looked on him.

**Precious**

While his power was rather limited against the others, he still made sure to remind them that she was not to be approached by anyone else but him. Still, they seemed to enjoy pushing his limits and aggravating his patience. For once, he was almost happy to see how she turned down every single one of them, again and again without the slightest blink of hesitation. He couldn't recall the last time he was satisfied with seeing so many rejections; at least it was there to tell him that he wasn't the only one she was denying.

But he was going to be the only one she'd accept; he planned on making that his goal.

She was far too special to just let go so easily.

**4:29 PM**

It was always around the middle of the afternoon when he would stroll his way into the lounging area. He did on purpose, she knew it; they had countless of other lounging areas and plenty more on top of those ones and yet… he insisted on being in the same one as her. He was predictable, shallow, spineless and outright crude; there wasn't an inch of him she found herself attracted to. And yet, she couldn't bring herself to leave the room. It was like part of her wanted to see how far he would go to impress her, to get her attention… and, forbid it, she was all the more interested about him. Not interested in him but about him. There was a difference.

**What If…**

"Do you realize how stupid you are?"

Those were the most words she had ever spoken to him and yet, they weren't the harshest; in fact, they almost sounded sincere. Almost. A chuckle left him as he kept the small ice pack against his bruised forehead- not sure how it was going to help, seeing as the rest of his body was hanging together with stitches and band aids. "I've been chasing after you for so long, haven't I? I think that's enough evidence to dictate my level of 'stupidity.'"

She felt herself snort slightly at the remark but regardless, edged herself closer to his bedside. "You almost got yourself killed out there, Antenor."

"But I didn't… although I suppose you're a fate that's worse than dying."

**Two Roads**

It felt like she was being pulled into two different directions. One side said to deny him, ignore him, kill him if she so wished. There was nothing he could offer her that would possibly thrill her enough to pay heed to that kind of 'relationship.' And yet, the other half was blinded by mere curiosity and the spoiled sweet of his words. When she first heard the news that he had nearly been killed… her first reaction was nothing and then, the more the idea cultivated in her mind, she could feel her subconscious begin to panic. The feelings weren't strong enough to live outside of her mind and yet… she wondered just how strong her better intentions really were.

**Lace**

It was just a mere glance, something he hadn't intended to see but didn't regret catching a glimpse of.

She hissed at him with the venomous tendencies of the snake that she was; for once, her voice raising above the normal volume she normally spoke at.

He raced out of her way but that didn't keep him from laughing at her reaction and the sudden undressing he had accidentally walked in on. But still, the sight of her dressed only in lace was permanently burned into his memory now.

**Envy**

He wasn't going to lie. As ugly as jealousy was, he found that to be the first emotion to rule him. Just the sight of another man speaking to her was enough to silently enrage him but he always found a way to cool himself down. After all, she denied them just as quickly. There was nothing to worry for when it came to rivaling opponents.

But he couldn't help but to feel just a bit more jealous when he caught sight of her with the other two Fracción members. While a majority of the time, they were bitter and harsh towards one another… every now and then, they seemed to come together like most women do and… almost enjoy one another's company. He had heard them all laughing once before and hated it. Why couldn't she act that carefree around him? Why couldn't he make her laugh like that?

**Study**

The more time she spent around him, the more she noticed how easily irritated he seemed to get when someone else graced her with their presence. For once, she almost enjoyed seeing him secretly squirm and practically itch to push them away from her. She used this against him on many, many occasions and given the chance, she'd do it again and again any time the opportunity appeared. For once, there was something from him that she could enjoy.

**End of the World**

"Luppi, I have something I wish to discuss with you."

He turned back at her voice and narrowed his eyes in slight questioning. She had never once approached him first before… he was skeptical of her reasoning. But he wasn't going to let her see that and instead flashed his ever present arrogant grin. "SunSun, what a pleasure. What is it you want to hear?"

She stared into those seemingly endless eyes and found that arrogant smirk just a little less… annoying this time. "If I gave you the chance… what would you do?"


	8. YumichikaIsane

**A/N: I'm not a fan of a lot of Shinigami couples- more of an Espada fan, not going to lie- but this one stuck out to me. **

**Graffiti**

"Ugh, I just can't believe that people would do that kind of damage to themselves."

She chuckled lightly at his words as she ran fingertips through the blades of grass around her. "I take it you don't like the idea of tattoos then?"

"They're like graffiti on the body. No, no I don't appreciate them."

She decided not to tell him about the one on her shoulder-blade.

**Silhouette**

There was nothing more appealing than just the sheer outline of her body, whether it was against the wall next to him or from the next room over. He found the dark shadow of her form perfect but it didn't come close to matching the perfection of her body in person.

**Young**

"You don't think we'll get caught?"

He grinned at her question as he pulled her along in the dark; carefully pushing his way through the bushes around the Division House. "What does it matter if we do? It's not like we're breaking any rules and it's not like they're our parents."

She stumbled slightly to catch up with him but found that it didn't take that much effort from her part to do so. "Yeah but we're out past curfew and it's not like we informed them of where we're going. What if something happens and we're not here to know about it?"

"Kotetsu, you have got to loosen up a little bit. We're old enough to get out of curfews but we're still young enough that this kind of thing is almost expected out of us." he replied as they hurried across the cobblestone road that raced down along each Division before he pulled her off the path and into the nearest fields. "Are you trying to tell me that you'd rather be stuck in bed and not out here with me?"

She couldn't help but to give into a soft laugh at his reasoning. "Can we compromise?"

"With what?"

"I can still be stuck in bed but you can be with me instead."

**Desecrate**

She loved the way that soft wrinkle in his forehead appeared every time he seemed agitated or annoyed by something. While the situation wasn't the best place for the admiration… she couldn't help but to notice it. The city had suffered another attack from their opposing forces; this one had caused more structural damage and nearly wiped out an entire block in the city. Smoke and fire seemed to surround the streets at every turn; people were running back and forth to get the situation under control.

"I just can't understand why some people would do this." he whispered; arms crossed tightly over his chest as he surveyed the damages.

"In times of war… you'll do anything to affect your opponent." she replied; placing a hand on his shoulder, she leaned down and gently placed a kiss against his temple. "Buildings can be replaced; people can't be."

**Death**

Living and working in the Division Four barracks wasn't always easy for her, he knew that much. She was at the epicenter of every disaster and she literally dealt with hundreds of people by the hour when situations turned for the worst. She had seen her fair share of the dying, in fact he was almost certain she had seen the most death in all of the city; her and her Division shared that burden. And yet, she always somehow managed to pull her way through it. She had her moments of weakness and guilt but she always found her way to the top of it.

He admired that kind of strength.

**Movie**

The time they had to spend together was always sporadic and based solely on how her schedule would play out and even then there was a chance of something being added last minute. It made planning something just a bit more difficult but somehow, he always managed to pull something together.

Tonight, while the movie flashed in front of them, he listened to the soft exhales that left her and waited for the calming inhales to follow shortly after. Her late shift had worn her out and she had fallen asleep less than halfway through the movie; he didn't blame her and he certainly wasn't going to complain. The feel of her body gently nestled against his own was all he needed; the weight of her leaning against him for support was enough. It was these small, soothing moments that he loved.

**Need**

He was a man of chivalry and respect. He would go out of his way to do something for her, even when she told him countless times that it wasn't necessary. She didn't need that remarkable-looking blouse that had been showcased in the store windows for weeks now, but he insisted that she would look breath-taking in it; she did but she wasn't going to tell him that.

He carried on those same attributes… elsewhere; in a less public area and in a more… intimate moment.

**Fun**

"I'm not saying that's she's not attractive, I'm just saying… you guys make an odd couple." Ikkaku insisted as he readied his sword for combat; eyeing that smirk that stared back at him. "I mean, she's like a foot taller than you are."

"Tell me, Ikkaku, have you ever dated a woman taller than you?" Yumichika questioned; bracing himself against the opposing battle stance.

"No, not really."

"Then you have no clue how fun it is."

**Rarity**

There were scarce times when she could sleep normally through the night without the fear of waking up in a cold sweat. She had to laugh at herself sometimes at the ridiculous nightmares that plagued her sleeping habits but at the time they occurred, she couldn't sleep for the rest of the night. And yet, when he was next to her, the nights went by so easily and for once, she could enjoy the full hours of sleep. Even if a nightmare did happen by chance… he wouldn't stop holding her till it was over.

**Jewelry**

"You don't wear a lot of jewelry, do you?"

"Aside from my earrings, no." she answered as she tried to move several items from desk to desk; pushing aside old magazines and catalogs to gather dust on the lobby tables instead. "I was always afraid I was going to lose something during a surgery or something. You know, like a necklace snaps off at the last minute and gets sealed up in some guy's intestines."

"Well, what if I bought you a piece of jewelry, would you wear it?"

"It depends on what it is." she started as she turned around to tidy up the minor mess she had made during her move; stopping when she noticed him holding a velvet box out to her. "Yumichika… that's a diamond ring."

"Why yes, yes it is."


	9. UkitakeUnohana

**A/N: A loving but very difficult couple for me to do in my kind of aspect. **

**Anniversary**

"Do you remember what day it is?"

"Uhh…"

**Sacrificial**

She was Captain of a non-combative Division; that didn't mean she couldn't fight, it just meant she put other priorities ahead of that. Their main focus was to heal and support the wounded, evacuate them from dangerous situations and do their best to save lives- not to engage in combative duties against any enemy forces in the vicinity.

He told her to just tend to her duties and he would take care of the rest.

She told him to stop taking hits for her; he already had enough to deal with, he didn't have time to balance between the two of them.

**Chaos**

Division Four had always been the permanent symbol of chaos; the bunk bed it found itself sleeping in every night. She was always able to keep a majority of it calm and organized during panic situations; chuckling lightly about how it gave her a small challenge but she never failed to keep things under control.

He couldn't understand how she did it.

**Trapped**

"Oh deary, it looks like the door locked behind us."

"That shouldn't be too much of a problem; it looks like we should be able to break it down-"

"Perhaps but… let's not let this moment go to waste…"

**Confrontation**

"Captain Ukitake, we have something we wish to discuss with you."

He glanced up from his work to spot his two temporary Lieutenants standing in front of his desk. "Uh, yes well then, go on."

"It's really none of our business. But we've noticed you've been spending a lot of time with Captain Unohana and we just wanted to know… is there something going on between you two?"

"Uh yes well… Captain Unohana and I are good friends… there's nothing wrong with that, is there?"

"Well no…"

"Isn't it your birthday tomorrow, Kiyone?"

"Ha! He remembered my birthday and not yours, Sentaro!"

"We share the same birthday!"

**Sick**

There was no hiding the seemingly incurable disease that plagued him. He could go weeks, sometimes months without an incident but… that didn't always happen. She had noticed that his outbreaks were getting closer and closer; they were lasting longer these days and slowly rising in severity. Everyone tried not to seem worried about it, or at least not look too worried… but they were. Everyone was.

And yet, he seemed to care little for it.

"Don't look so worried Retsu… it doesn't fit you."

**Circle**

"It's like no matter what we do, we always end up in the same place every time." she chuckled as she leaned back against him; cradling herself in the curve of his arm.

He followed her chuckle and pulled her in a little closer. "Maybe, but I kind of like it."

**Drink**

Without a doubt, every other week or so, Captain Shunsui insisted that they join him for a drink or two. Even as Fourth Division Captain, she allowed herself to relax once in awhile and enjoy half a glass. Sometimes more.

It was always the same though. Captain Shunsui fell asleep halfway through the evening; leaving just the two of them.

**Ice Cream**

She insisted that she didn't have a particular favorite and that any flavor was fine by her. But it had taken some time and numerous observations to finally figure it out.

Her favorite was strawberry.

That happened to be his favorite too.

**Safety**

He always insisted on walking her back to her Division House after those lat-night meetings. He said he just wanted to make sure nothing happened to her and that her Division was on the way to his own anyways.

There were rumors that her power was second to Captain Yamamoto; she wouldn't confirm or deny that but she was certain that if anyone tried to approach her at night… well they were the one risking their own safety. She didn't tell him that though, for the sole reason that she enjoyed his company.


	10. AizenMomo

**A/N: I know I just recently had a story with them but I couldn't help it.**

**Scar**

She tried to convince herself that the wound would only heal into a small scar. She was never a fan of them and hated the few that she had. He only seemed to tease her about it and remarked that he couldn't see why she disliked them so much. She told him that they only been obtained because of something stupid that she did. This once came from falling out of a tree; the other from jumping a fence- or the failed attempt of it.

"Just wait, when you get a scar from something worth doing, you'll change your mind."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you remember that time when I took that kido blast for you? It gave me my favorite scar."

**Redesign**

"I was thinking of getting my hair cut."

"Why?"

"Because this style is getting old-"

"But it's my favorite."

**Plus**

This was one of those tests.

Instead of panicking whether one or two pink lines were going to show, she panicked whether a negative or positive sign was going to appear. The last time she had been this nervous… last checked, was probably when selection day came to see which House would pick her to join their Division. She had been so nervous about it, she nearly threw up that morning; somehow, she recovered and managed to nail the Division she had set her sights on.

That was the last time she was so nervous. Of course, looking back on it now, that was a cake walk.

"What is it? What does it say?"

**Gone**

"How long are you going to be gone? When are you coming back?"

He chuckled lightly at her and leaned down to kiss her forehead. "It's only a short expedition, at most, it'll last a few days. Why are you so worried about it?"

"It's nothing, I just… I just worry about whether or not you're going to come back."

"You know I'll always come back for you, Hinamori."

**Sparkle**

"I love watching the stars from up here." she sighed as she leaned back against the roof and folded her arms underneath her. "On clear nights like this, it looks like you can reach up and touch them."

"They're nice and all but they don't sparkle like your eyes do."

"Captain!"

**X**

She gasped lightly as his cool lips touched at what little was revealed of her neck; his hands moving down to loosen the top of her Shinigami uniform, giving him more room to work with. He only lightly brushed his lips across her warm flesh before letting the tip of his tongue just barely touch the curve of her jawline. Her whole body felt hot suddenly at the touches as his hands continued to work away at her top; pulling it open just enough to reveal her black cotton bra underneath. She felt a crimson red flush burn across her face at the action before her attention turned back to his lips that dropped suddenly to the dip at the base of her neck; his tongue running over her collarbones.

**Identification**

"Ah, and just who is this?"

She looked back at the question and grinned almost as she readjusted the extra weight on her shoulder. "Why do you want to know?"

He only shook his head and walked over to her; grinning at the smiling toddler that rested in the curve of her shoulder. "I'm just saying, he kind of looks like me."

"And that's unfortunate." she teased before she carefully pulled the child from her and handed him over; watching as the Fifth Division Captain took him and lifted him into the air.

"Hello little Kuro."

**Buttons**

She laughed to herself as she listened to him complain on and on about the new set of clothing he had been handed. Their new mission required for the both of them to travel into the human world and… required for them to dress as appropriate as they could for the change of scenery. She for one enjoyed the cute cropped top and skirt she had been handed; it fitted her perfectly and matched her style.

He, however, hated anything and everything to do with his.

She assured him that it looked fine and seemed appropriate for him.

After all, she could remove those buttons a lot faster than he could put them together.

**Space**

She tried not to worry herself with his absence. Everything was still going to be okay… nothing was wrong… yet anyways. She could carry on with her business as usual and worry about waiting for him later. Nothing too difficult or complicated about that, right?

There was just so much… emptiness to the place without him though.

**Rocket**

"Go! Go! Go!"

She stumbled to catch up with the running man but quickened her steps the moment she heard the firecrackers go off. He was almost lost in the darkness ahead of her but she could still hear him laughing. "Captain! Wait up!"

"Come on, Hinamori!" he called back to her; glancing over his shoulder to see her bouncing figure as she chased after him. "Captain Byakuya's going to be pissed if he found out we were the ones who threw those rockets into his pond."

"He's going to be pissed regardless." she replied as she managed to gather her footing from the tangled underbrush below. "And one of them went through the back window."

"Even better."


	11. IshidaCirucci

**A/N: Another couple with a working story but while it's stalled out, I decided to give them some more love. **

**Life**

It always had a way of turning around and catching you off guard. At least that's how it's been treating him lately. Every turn was some kind of new challenge or a cruel throw back to the past, something he'd much rather leave behind him without hesitation; and yet, there was always someone dragging him back into it. But she… she was the last person he had expected. She wasn't supposed to be here and yet… here she was, standing right before him as though nothing had changed.

This wasn't anything like some kind of flashback, in fact it kind of leaned in a bit closer to being like hell instead.

"Hey Four-Eyes."

**Content**

For once, everything seemed to be working out perfectly for her. As wild and vigorous as she usually was, she fitted herself into his more calming, quiet kind of lifestyle. This would be the first weekend she didn't go out to cause some kind of destruction, in fact, she was going to be staying inside this time; hopefully snuggled up with him on the couch watching some kind of fake documentary or whatever kind of trash was playing on TV just for the sheer hell of it.

The more she thought on it, the more she was content with those plans.

**Change**

There was something different about her this time… something he couldn't exactly put his finger on. Physically, she was the same; in every other category, she was the same person she had always been, even straight from their first encounter. And yet… there was a change. He couldn't find it now but, he knew it was going to come out at him at some point. In this kind of blind moment, he wasn't entirely sure if it was a good or bad thing…

She was happier though and he had to admit… so was he.

**Pessimistic**

"Do you always have to look at the bad side of things?"

"I like to think it's called being more realistic about it."

**Inevitable**

He knew it would only be a given amount of time before she dropped her mask and revealed what her true intentions were. No one could change that quickly in such a short time span, which is why he continued to remain skeptical of her.

**Idle**

Sometimes she enjoyed just sitting aside and watching him. Observing him, she watched as he managed to engulf himself completely into whatever task he planned on working with. It was like watching a machine sometimes… he became so distant and disconnected from everything around him, it was like he was lost in his own world.

Sometimes, she just sat aside and let him do his thing.

Sometimes, she broke into that little world of his.

**Solitude**

He noticed over a period of time, that while she kept that outspoken personality of hers, every now and then, it disappeared. Every so often, she seemed to enjoy her own bit of peace and quiet; giving him the silence he had once been so used to before she arrived. In those 'trance' like stages, she appeared almost completely opposite of her usual self. She was fragile, tender and careful…

**Weary**

She always loved it when he came home from work. Not just for the sheer fact that she could enjoy him for herself again, but for the way he always seemed completely drained by the end of the day. He was exhausted, restless, but most importantly… he was vulnerable.

**Play**

She wanted nothing more than to see how far she could push him.

"Cirucci, seriously, I don't even want to deal with you right now." he started; rubbing at his aching temples as he tried to find some sense of comfort in the mattress beneath him. And yet, he could still feel those hands on him as they moved to slowly open the front of his shirt. "You're not listening to a word I'm saying, are you?"

"Oh I'm listening, I just don't care."

**Duel**

It never mattered how exhausted he was, he always seemed to have just enough energy for her. Of course, it wasn't like he would just let her win that easily; she loved the challenges he offered her, this being just one of many. She loved the way he cradled her in his arms and balanced her perfectly on the edge of the two things she wanted most. He was absolutely perfect in an imperfect sense.

She loved the way his fingers tangled in her hair but he didn't seem to appreciate the scratches she left down his back.


	12. TousenSoifon

**A/N: The last of the twelve couples and 120 themes completed. Aw yeah. **

**Misunderstanding**

He didn't even bothering trying to explain himself to her; once she had her mind set to one thing, there was no sense in wasting the energy to try and get her to change it. It's not like it bothered him anyways, if she wanted to create a problem, then she had all the right to.

It wasn't like he knew Captain Komamura was going to dodge that last kido blast during training; he also didn't know it was going to rip through the siding of her Division House and expose the prison cell she called a bedroom.

Yeah, she wasn't going to stop giving him hell about it.

**Annoyance**

Even if he couldn't see the death glares she passed in his direction, she knew well that he knew of her discontent with him. It was evident in the way he seemed to go out of his way to avoid her, only being in the same room when there was a meeting called. She hated to admit it was kind of fun to seemingly chase him and see what he would do- that didn't mean she stopped finding him annoying; it just meant she found a new way to annoy him as well.

**Lost**

"I'm going to blame you for getting us stuck out here." she muttered as she crossed her arms and leaned back against the vehicle behind her. For the first mission of the year into the human world, it was not off to a good start. In fact, after nearly totaling the car, and being told it would be another two hours before someone could get out here to tow their asses back… well the day was just not good for her.

"Sure, blame the blind guy who wasn't even driving." he replied; leaning back against the passenger seat. "How long did they say it was going to take for someone to get here?"

"About two hours."

"That's long enough."

**Working Hard**

She always insulted his lack of a training schedule; criticizing that it wasn't challenging enough nor did he keep it frequent enough to actually benefit his abilities. But sometimes during the early morning, when she had already been in the training fields for hours, she could feel his energy. Sometimes she was curious enough to sneak by and see what he was up to.

As much as she had denied the feelings that often times radiated from physical attraction, she couldn't help but to notice the way his body seemed completely tuned into every movement and every turn; she tried not to observe the way sweat collected against his dark skin and only seemed to highlight the form and shape of every muscle in his body in the faint morning sun.

**Hardly Working**

The feel of her body nestled into the curl of his arm seemed to compete with the heat of the hot springs that engulfed them both. He had a feeling that she would kill anyone who happened to walk in on them like this, but for once the possible death threat against someone else seemed worth it.

**Clumsy**

She had been moving a few things around in her Division house, feeling that the place needed something new to it. However, she had failed to remind people of that and didn't think twice about it when he walked in. She had always made fun of his blindness and how it made him clumsy; she had even more evidence of it now.

He didn't notice the small bit of a furniture piece between them and ended up hitting it dead on; and also ended up falling on top of her. For a brief moment, she almost enjoyed that physical conflict between them. But once that moment was over, she was back to cursing at him.

**Hope**

"Do you think we'll get through this?" Soifon questioned; wiping the sweat from her brow as she watched the horizon line shift once more with the enemy forces.

"The fact that you're questioning it is frightening." he replied. "But I think if you want to look at it realistically, probably not."

"Good, that was the answer I was looking for."

**Song**

"Why do you always have that stupid radio on? All those songs are absolutely ridiculous."

"Yeah but they remind me of you."

**Fly Me to the Moon**

It was nights like these that she despised how much she loved them.

There was something in the appeal of him breathing next to her; the feel of his arms around her; the way he seemed to pull her into his chest even in the dead of night. She hated the way he made her feel vulnerable in the need for that physical attraction between them; she hated how he made her addicted to the pleasure of his body inside of her own. The usually dead-quiet Division House was always startled awake by their sessions in the middle of the night- although no one dared to even whisper a word of it by the next morning.

She didn't want to love the soft groan in his voice when she pushed him awake, but she did.

She didn't want to love the way those colorless eyes acted as though they looked at her when he muttered a short, soft 'I love you.'

**Imaginary**

"Sometimes I wonder what it would be like to sit down and act like he never left…"


End file.
